1. Field
The invention pertains to submersible pump systems.
2. State of the Art
Submersible pumps driven by submersible electric motors close-coupled to the pumps are extensively used in numerous pumping applications. In these applications wherein temporary disruption of the pumps due to electrical power failure is to be avoided, it has been common practice to install standby electrical generation facilities near the pump system to provide a supplemental source of electrical power during any disruption in the primary source of electrical power. To the best of my knowledge, there have been no suggestions in the prior art of close coupling a submersible internal combustion engine to a submersible pump for use as a standby pump in case of electrical failure or for use wherein it is impractical to provide electrical power. Several systems have been proposed for providing motor vehicles of an amphibious nature wherein the vehicle can operate while submerged, for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,429,732; 3,680,521; and 3,892,079.